Johan Weissmuller, The Adventure
by JustinJF
Summary: Johan Weissmuller is a wizard just trying to get through life. He's trying to make the best of his education, trying to play Quidditch, and trying to live on his own. Now that he can Apparate and is a Seventhyear student, he hasn't a clue what's in stor


**Chapter One**

**Docklebury Village**

The sun shone bright, blanketing the ground and everything on it in its yellow warmth. Various occupants of the village traveled around from shop to shop, home to home. Some even sat out in the village circle's benches talking, or just watching the amazing fountain spit water in magical styles. All in all, it was a beautiful day.

The population of the village wasn't muggles. Yes, muggles. The population of the village was made up of magic folk called witches and wizards. Their clothing varied from robes to dazzling clothing, and some plain clothes.

One wizard in particular stood at the entrance to the peaceful village. He had short brown hair that was flattened and parted to the sides, with a few strands sticking out. The wizard was tall, but only to the point where he met the above-average height mark. His clothing apparel was of the soft blue colors. His undershirt was a light blue; his pants were a darker shade. His robes were an even darker shade, and covered his underclothing, as it was buttoned at his chest.

The strange wizard was named Johan Weissmuller. He had just turned seventeen years of age approximately two weeks before, on August twenty-third. Being Of Age now, he felt it was time to move out on his own, so he had decided to move to Docklebury Village, the peaceful town which he stood at the entrance to.

Johan had plenty of money in his Gringotts account, seeing as his father, a half-blood wizard, was semi-wealthy, and his mother, a muggle veterinarian. Taking a breath, the wizard stepped into the village, where he was going to live for perhaps the rest of his life.

The man walked forward, glancing down at a piece of parchment that he now held in his hands. It was a list of things he needed to purchase for his home if he wanted it to be perfect. He had already visited the house, so all he needed to do was buy some things before Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry started again, where he would be attending as a Seventh-year student.

Weissmuller was now traveling down Thanson Street, which was nicknamed the Shopping Central for the village. The entire street was lined with various shops that held a many items. There were furniture stores, pubs, apothecaries, pet stores, clothing stores, Quidditch shops, a joke shop, and even a shop that held miscellaneous items. Yes, this village was _perfect_!

Johan stopped outside a small place entitled _Supellex_. Underneath the title were the words "Household Furniture". Interesting! The wizard entered, his dark soft-blue robes billowing out behind him. It was somewhat dark inside, but had a homey feeling to it (like most of Docklebury did). Furniture lined the walls and there were little set-ups as if they were in separate rooms, so the customers could see the furniture as if it were in their homes.

A living room set caught the man's eye and he walked over to it, running his hand along the fabric. It was oh-so cushiony. He slumped down into the armchair and almost sunk into it! He had to laugh aloud. Standing up again, he pondered.

_Should I re-paint the living room? This set would look magnificent if I painted the walls a nice grey. It would take a simple re-colouring spell…and this set isn't too much! Yes, I think so…_

Johan sighed and called over one of the sales-witches. "Hello," he said politely. "I'm rather interested in purchasing this set here. The price, I'm sure, isn't a problem, but the point of getting it to my house. How does that happen?"

The sales-witch grinned almost mechanically and replied, "All customers are given the choice to manually take the purchased merchandise, or they are given the option to have it delivered by means of levitation."

Jo blinked. "I'll take it myself. How much is the set?"

"This particular set is one hundred Galleons, fifty-two Sickles, and thirty Knuts. It's fine fabric, really."

"Here you are," said the male wizard, spilling over the satchel of Wizarding money onto the coffee table. He counted off the money rather quickly and put it back in the bag, and gave it to the witch. He could carry the rest in his pocket. Looked like he needed to go grab some money when he went home.

Once that whole situation was over, Johan levitated each of the furniture pieces to his house and then arranged it nicely. After all of that was done, he removed the portraits and paintings from the walls and stood back with his wand out. Pointing it directly in front of him at the walls, he muttered a simple incantation.

"_Colorus Incanesco!_" A gray stream of magic left his wand and created a magical puddle on the wall, and spread out, re-coloring the walls gray. Satisfied, he looked around once again and flicked his wand at each of the portraits, making them all return to the walls.

Another sigh left Johan and he retrieved some money and returned to Thanson Street to shop some more. He picked up a few potions ingredients, a few bags of food, some more furniture (little things and a bed), a new Quidditch broom, and a few household spell books. With all of that shopping and a majority of the things on his list crossed off, the wizard returned home for bed. Tomorrow he had to go to Diagon Alley to purchase his stuff for school, which began the day after that. Luckily, he could Apparate to Diagon Alley, seeing as he took his test the day after his birthday.


End file.
